


Back To You

by writerinthedark98



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, Humor, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinthedark98/pseuds/writerinthedark98
Summary: Hikaru Sarutobi vuelve a Konoha luego de cinco años en los cuales la habían considerado muerta. Pensó que iba a ser capaz de dejar atrás los fantasma del pasado pero, al volver, se ve forzada a enfrentarlos. Ahora, Hikaru tendrá que elegir entre el deber y lo que está en su corazón.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

Su antiguo uniforme anbu se sentía más pesado que de costumbre. Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez en que lo usó, cinco años desde que decidió abandonar la aldea. Había huído de Konoha en busca de un nuevo comienzo, ahora estaba de regreso pero no estaba segura de que fuera la mejor decisión.

Iba saltando de techo en techo dirigiéndose a la Academia, sabía que el Hokage estaría en una reunión por el armado de los nuevos equipos genin y planeaba interrumpir la misma para hablar con él. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a convencerlo de que me deje volver? Incluso si lo consigo, Danzo estará allí también y no va a aceptarme así como si nada. Aceleró el paso para alejar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Tal vez si Asuma está ahí podría ayudarme... a menos que también esté enojado conmigo.

Se detuvo a unos metros de la Academia. Debía ser más cuidadosa y ocultar su chakra completamente si quería llegar a donde estaba el Tercero. ¿Me reconocerá? No ha pasado tanto tiempo pero tal vez se olvidó de mí, tal vez todos se olvidaron de mí. Su mano había comenzado a temblar y su respiración se estaba volviendo irregular. Respiró grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de calmarse. Eres Hikaru Sarutobi, la mejor del escuadrón de rastreo anbu, asesinaste a más enemigos de los que puedes recordar, enfrentaste a la muerte más de una vez y saliste ganando, tu no le temes a nada y, lo más importante, no estas aquí por ti, estas aquí por ella. Le prometiste que la ayudarías a cumplir su sueño cueste lo que cueste, no puedes echarte atrás ahora.

Luego de tranquilizarse se escondió detrás de un árbol que daba a la ventana del cuarto donde se encontraban todos. Sabía que nadie sería capaz de percibirla, su manejo del chakra era perfecto —todos sus años de entrenamiento con el Tercero y Minato sensei no habían sido en vano—, pero aún así se sentía nerviosa, no estaba segura de qué pasaría una vez que se revelara ante el Hokage, lo cual le impedía tener un control absoluto de la situación y eso le molestaba.

Se asomó para ver dentro del cuarto, estaba bastante segura de que Minato había colocado un sello del Dios Trueno Volador lo cual simplificaba mucho su trabajo, no tendría que romper la ventana con su kunai marcado para entrar. ¿El marco de la puerta o de la ventana? Si es en la puerta, estoy segura, habrá más distancia entre los jönin y yo, pero si está en la ventana, aterrizaré justo al lado de Danzö y su par de anbu zombies. Se puso en posición para realizar el jutsu, no sin antes tomar la pequeña espada que tenía en su espalda. Espera lo mejor, prepárate para lo peor... Con mi suerte, lo más probable es que el sello se encuentre en la ventana.

Respiró hondo. Ahora o nunca. 1,2...

En menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo, logró transportarse dentro del cuarto. Hikaru observó el lugar, frente a ella había una mesa de té donde se encontraban sentados el Tercero, en la punta, y el Consejo de ancianos metiches de Konoha a los costados. Parados al fondo de la habitación y frente a la mesa mirando al Hokage habían unos cuantos jönin, entre ellos reconoció a: Iruka, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma y... Kakashi. Frente a ella se encontraba sentado Danzou, eso significaba una cosa:

—Entonces el sello estaba en la puerta, quizá mi suerte está cambiando después de todo. —Antes de que pudiera decir algo más ya tenía encima a uno del séquito de zombies de la raíz sosteniendo una kunai contra su cuello. Hikaru empuñó su espada con fuerza, la recubrió de su chakra y apuntó contra el hombre frente a ella—. ¿Sabes? Está mal acercarse tanto a una mujer sin permiso previo, al menos podrías preguntar mi nombre primero.

El hombre se mantuvo impasible, fue el Hokage quien respondió por él:

—Nuestra invitada tiene razón, Danzö, por favor, pídele a tu guardia que retroceda —Danzö no dijo nada, una simple seña bastó para que el hombre se apartara de Hikaru— y, dime jovencita, ¿cuál es su nombre?

Hikaru guardó su espada y llevó sus manos hacia su rostro posándolas encima de su máscara anbu, respiró profundamente y se la quitó. Hiruzen se encontraba atónito, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, se limitó a mirarla fijo, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir.

—Hola, papá —Hikaru rompió el silencio que inundaba la habitación. El Tercero no respondió de inmediato, se veía conmocionado. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero su padre permaneció observándola lo que se sintió como una eternidad hasta que habló:

—¿Como es... —Se aclaró la garganta para recuperar un tono más estable y serio, uno más acorde con su rol como Hokage—. Mi hija falleció hace casi cinco años, identifíquese o-

—¿Tanto cambié? ¿Ya no me reconoces? —Hikaru lo interrumpió. Al ver que el Hokage se mantuvo callado prosiguió—. Soy yo papá, tu pequeña princesa... cuando era niña tenía pesadillas así que mamá o tú debían quedarse conmigo hablando o leyéndome algo hasta que me durmiera —Hikaru se fue acercando de a poco hacia donde se encontraba sentado el Hokage. Se dio cuenta de los shinobis que estaban atentos a todos sus movimientos, preparados para atacar en cualquier momento, pero no pudo importarle menos—. Cuando tenía seis fui a verte a la oficina enojada y con un corte debajo de la barbilla, había tenido un corto duelo de taijutsu con Kakashi que me dejó comiendo tierra, dejaste lo que estabas haciendo para preguntarme lo que había pasado y vendaste la herida pero dejó una pequeña cicatriz justo aquí. —Elevó su cabeza un poco y señaló una pequeña raya que se hallaba debajo de su barbilla—. Luego de ese día comenzaste a cargarme con que me gustaba porque pensabas que la manera en que mis mejillas se ponían rojas de la vergüenza era tierna. Tú fuiste el que nos dio la noticia de la muerte de Minato, lloré y Kakashi me dijo que si quería ser una buena shinobi, era hora de dejar de actuar como una niña. No dijiste nada en ese momento pero luego estuviste un mes dándole misiones de clase D o cualquier tarea que lo molestara solo porque había lastimado a tu princesa. Cuando Asuma se fue de la aldea, yo tuve que decírtelo. Fuiste el primero al que le dije de mi compromiso con Itachi, y también fuiste al primero al que acudí luego de la masacre —Hikaru tuvo que hacer una pausa para evitar que su voz se quebrara—. Me dijiste que, a veces, las personas hacen cosas inexplicables por razones inexplicables, y que no podíamos cambiarlas, lo único que podíamos hacer era...

—Amarlas. Lo recuerdo. —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hiruzen. Hikaru llegó a su lado y se arrodilló quedando a la misma altura que su padre—. ¿Mi Hikaru? —El Hokage posó su mano en una de las mejillas de su hija, su tacto fue suave y cuidadoso, era casi como si tuviera miedo de que un movimiento brusco la hiciera desaparecer. La joven lo tomó de la mano y, con un leve apretón, trato de demostrarle que no debía tener miedo—. No puedo creer que en verdad seas tú, ¿cómo es siquiera posible?

Hikaru solo le sonrió. No estaba segura de qué debía decir, todo lo relacionado con su huida era demasiado doloroso y no quería arruinar el reencuentro con su padre así que solo sonrió.

—Pensamos que estabas muerta. —Se escuchó una voz decir, sonaba dura y distante. Hikaru apartó por primera vez sus ojos de su padre para ver a quien había hablado aunque tenía una leve sospecha.

Hatake, por supuesto, siempre arruinando todo. Conocía su voz demasiado bien, tenía un tono especialmente reservado para ella, ese que decía estas-equivocada-y-no-hace-falta-que-te-pelee-para-demostrarlo-porque-soy-muy-cool-y-maduro-con-mi-estúpido-apenas-visible-ojo.

—¿Y lloraste mi muerte?

—Todos lo hicimos —Kakashi tenía el ceño fruncido. No puede pretender volver después de tantos años sin ningún tipo de explicación—. Tenías gente que se preocupaba por ti, por supuesto que todos lloramos tu muerte.

Hikaru soltó una pequeña risa cargada de ironía.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —La paciencia de Kakashi estaba a punto de llegar a su límite.

—Me pareció hilarante que te incluyeras dentro del grupo de personas que se preocupaba por mí, la última vez que me fije, tú fuiste una de las razones por las que me fui.


	2. Capítulo 2

Kakashi se quedó congelado. Ahí estaban las palabras que habían rondado el fondo de su cabeza durante tantos años, siempre amenazando con salir para golpearlo de frente en donde más dolía. Era su culpa. Lo sabía. Pero ahí estaba ella, aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, dejando caer esas palabras como si no significaran nada, como si no le importara lastimarlo. Debería odiarla por haberle mentido, por haberlo dejado, pero ahora estaba frente a él y solo podía sentirse feliz por saber que estaba viva.

Está viva y devuelta. Su cabello marrón estaba más largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura. No supo decir si estaba más alta o si era una efecto de su delgadez pero se veía más madura, los rasgos de su rostro estaban más marcados y le daban un aspecto más duro. No había ningún cambio drástico en su imagen pero aún así se veía como una persona completamente diferente, si no fuera por la manera en la que habló con el Tercero, Kakashi nunca hubiera creído que la mujer frente a él era la pequeña niña de la que se había enamorado, de hecho, no guardaba ninguna similitud con la pequeña Hikaru. Cuando eran niños, cada vez que la joven llegaba, el lugar se inundaba de risa, tenía un brillo propio que Kakashi no había visto en nadie más. Ahora, la joven parecía distante, una sombra de lo que solía ser. Pero estaba de regreso y eso era lo único que importaba en este momento.

Se había quedado tildado viéndola y comenzaba a incomodarla. Hikaru quería convencerse de que Kakashi ya no causaba ningún efecto en ella pero del dicho al hecho... Kakashi pareció relajarse de pronto, Hikaru incluso creyó verlo sonreír debajo de su máscara pero no estaba segura y tampoco quería darle mucha vuelta al asunto. Para suerte de ambos, Danzö interrumpió el concurso de miradas:

—Lamento interrumpir su empalagoso reencuentro Hiruzen, pero sería sabio que recordaras las condiciones en las que tu hija abandonó la aldea. —Volteó para ver directamente a Hikaru—. No me malinterpretes, estoy igual de emocionado que todos —La joven rodó los ojos al escucharlo—, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué has vuelto.

—¿Y qué condiciones serían esas Danzö? —Hiruzen había vuelto por completo a su modo Hokage, su voz sonaba calmada pero había una provocación implícita en sus palabras, no dejaría que nadie lo apartara de su princesa de nuevo.

—Tu hija dejó la aldea luego de ser acusada de traición —Se dirigió a Hikaru—, no sé qué es lo que estás planeando pero vas a necesitar más que un puñado de palabras para tratar de engañarme.

Antes de que el Hokage pudiera responder Hikaru dijo:

—Siempre me pregunte si tenías miedo de morderte la lengua. Ya sabes, por el veneno. Pero supongo que eres inmune —Hikaru se paró y miró a Danzö—. Solo un tonto intentaría engañarte, no puedo vencerte en tu propio juego así que pensé en cambiar las reglas por una vez. Eso lo aprendí de un viejo amigo. También me enseño otra cosa: a veces la gente llega a odiar a los shinobi, es muy lógico.

Danzö reconoció la frase de inmediato, había escuchado a Itachi Uchiha decirla cuando aun era un shinobi de Konoha. No es posible, no hay manera de que esta mocosa sepa lo que sucedió esa noche. Itachi era demasiado leal a la aldea, incluso si la amaba, sería incapaz de confesarle la verdad detrás de la masacre.

—¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua? —Aunque en el exterior Danzö permanecía imperturbable, Hikaru sabía que su cabeza estaba a mil por hora tratando de adivinar el verdadero significado tras sus palabras, lo había tomado por sorpresa y se sentía orgullosa por ello—. Creo que conoces a mi amigo y también creo que no es la primera vez que escuchas esa frase así que aquí están las nuevas reglas: tengo información sobre Orochimaru que podría interesarle a la aldea, tómala o déjala, no podría importarme menos, pero verás, el punto es que voy a proporcionar esta información a cambio de que me dejen volver y no vas a oponerte porque lo sé... Eso que piensas que es imposible que sepa, lo sé. —Se detuvo para observar la reacción de Danzö quien parecía molesto por las palabras de la kunoichi—. Ese es el trato, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?


	3. Capítulo 3

Por un segundo, Hikaru pudo ver odio en el rostro de Danzö pero éste enseguida volvió a su actitud usual. Se levantó para quedar a la altura de la kunoichi y dijo:

—Hiruzen, si vas a dejar a tu hija suelta por la aldea, será mejor que le compres una correa.

Hikaru sonrió de lado al ver a Danzö dirigirse hacia la puerta. Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

—Acaba de decirme perra indirectamente y aun así es lo más lindo que me ha dicho desde que lo conozco.

—Niña deberías aprender los beneficios del silencio —Homura dijo—, te guste o no, Danzö sigue siendo tu superior y uno de los shinobis más importantes de la aldea, deberías mostrarle algo de respeto.

—No seas tan duro con ella, Homaru. Ella también es una de las mejores shinobis de la aldea, o al menos lo era antes de irse. Cumplía sus misiones con gran eficiencia y no recuerdo que alguna vez nos haya faltado el respeto —Koharu le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven—. Acaba de regresar, con el tiempo recordará cual es su lugar. Además, Danzö no se caracteriza por sus buenos modales y el tacto con sus subordinados, no le vendría mal alguien que lo enfrente de vez en cuando.

—¿Eso significa que me dejarán volver?

—No veo porqué no, eres un gran activo para la aldea y al parecer estos años te han servido para recolectar información que podría sernos de ayuda. Sé que tu padre estará de acuerdo, ¿tú que dices Homura?

—Cuando lo pones así, quedaría como un tonto si me opusiera. Aunque creo que sería sabio no mandarla a misiones importantes hasta asegurarnos que su lealtad está con la aldea —Hikaru tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de mostrarle dónde podía meterse su lealtad.

—Entonces está arreglado. —El Tercero le sonrió a su hija—. Bienvenida a casa, Hikaru.

Hikaru le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre pero, aunque sabía que Hiruzen estaba demasiado feliz como para notarlo, no fue una sincera. Konoha había dejado de sentirse como su casa hace demasiado tiempo. Antes de llegar, trató de convencerse de que todo volvería a ser como antes, que lo que fuera que la había llevado a tomar la decisión de irse ya no estaría allí o al menos no le importaría, pero, apenas entró a la aldea, se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Las calles estaban inundadas de recuerdos, los más dolorosos eran los que habían estado presentes en su cabeza durante estos años, sin embargo, se había dado cuenta que incluso los recuerdos felices estaban pintados por la nostalgia y la hacían pensar que las cosas nunca volverían a ser lo que eran. No vayas ahí. Solo porque no es tu casa no significa que no pueda ser la suya. Ella merece tener un lugar al cual pueda pertenecer.

—Estupendo. Entonces, dado que no tengo permitido ir a misiones por el momento, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer?

—Voy a ponerte en uno de los nuevos equipos. —El Tercero dijo antes de beber de su taza de té.

—¿Quiere ponerme a cuidar genin? —El Hokage simplemente asintió—. Pero no tengo experiencia en eso y creía que los equipos ya estaban armados.

—Estoy seguro que aprenderás rápido, además, te pondré junto a otro jönin —Por favor, que no sea él, cualquiera menos él—. Estarás en el equipo 7 con Kakashi —por supuesto que tenía que ser él. Supongo que no puedo quejarme, las cosas han salido mejor de lo que esperaba y aún debo pedirle un favor al Hokage.

—De acuerdo, ¿quiénes son los genin que agotaran mi paciencia de ahora en adelante?

Al Hokage le sorprendió que Hikaru no haya emitido queja alguna.

—Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto.

Hikaru frunció el ceño al escuchar los nombres. Naruto y Sasuke, ¿qué estás planeando, papá? No estaba segura de qué decir, así que solo asintió dando a entender que estaba bien con la decisión.

—Si no tienes ninguna duda, deberías ir a casa a cambiarte. Puedes pasar por la Torre luego para hacer el informe sobre Orochimaru.

—De hecho, hay a-algo más que deberíamos hablar. —De repente, Hikaru se veía nerviosa—. Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hikaru se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y chifló. Esperó apoyada contra la pared de brazos cruzados hasta que sintió su presencia afuera.

—Puedes pasar.

Una niña se asomó por el marco de la ventana, metió su cabeza en la habitación y sonrió ampliamente cuando su vista se posó sobre Hikaru. La niña tenía un cabello marrón corto que combinaba con sus ojos. Vestía una musculosa bordo corta y un short negro simple. Kakashi se sorprendió al ver a Hikaru sonreír, esta vez la sonrisa no parecía falsa ni forzada, era una llena de honestidad y afecto.

—Ven aquí, cariño. —La niña dio un pequeño salto y aterrizó justo al lado de Hikaru. No había dejado de sonreír desde que la vio—. Papá, ella es Emiko... mi hija.

El Hokage, como todos los demás en la habitación, abrió los ojos de par en par en señal de sorpresa. El shock duró menos de un minuto, cuando volvió a la realidad, la cara de sorpresa fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido.

—Hikaru, por favor, dime que no es...

—¿De Itachi? Eso es lo único que te preocupa, ¿verdad? —Hikaru estaba comenzando a enojarse y se veía reflejado en su tono que era más elevado con cada palabra. Emiko se sobresaltó al ver a su madre de ese modo y al sentir la tensión que había en la habitación así que se escondió detrás de la kunoichi para no tener que lidiar con las miradas de los presentes. Al darse cuenta de esto, Hikaru se calmó—. No lo es pero, incluso si lo fuera, no haría ninguna diferencia. Sigue siendo tu nieta.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. —El Hokage se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hikaru, luego se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su nieta—. Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Hiruzen. Soy el padre de Hikaru, eso me hace tu abuelo. —El Tercero ahora le estaba dedicando una dulce sonrisa a Emiko.

—Lo sé, tengo seis pero no soy tonta, entiendo las relaciones de parentesco. —Se corrió un poco hacia un lado para ver con mayor claridad a su abuelo—. Soy Emiko... mamá dijo que usted es el ninja más fuerte de la aldea. Yo también quiero ser una ninja fuerte como mi mamá.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Emiko pareció dudar sobre si decir algo o no, vio a su mamá quien asintió como forma de animarla a hablar.

—Cuando tenía dos, hubo un incendio en el pueblo en el que vivía. Mamá ayudó a salvar a muchas personas, incluyéndome... Mis padres murieron en el incendio pero yo estoy aquí gracias a mamá. —Su sonrisa había desaparecido. Hikaru se puso a la altura de su hija y tomó su mano dándole un leve apretón—. Quiero ser fuerte para poder ayudar a los demás como ella lo hizo. —Sonrió de nuevo, no con la misma intensidad que antes pero ahí estaba su sonrisa y Kakashi no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho en que le recordaba a Hikaru de niña.

El Hokage se sentía profundamente orgulloso de su hija y se sintió culpable por haber reaccionado mal al enterarse sobre Emiko.

—Estoy seguro de que lograrás ser igual de fuerte que tu madre sino más —Emiko le sonrió al Hokage—. Imagino que Hikaru ya te habrá enseñado algo, ¿por qué no vienes mañana y nos muestras tu nivel?

—¿Está bromeando? Sísísísísí —Emiko giró para ver a su madre y tomarla por los hombros—. ¿Escuchaste eso, mamá? Podré mostrar lo fuerte que me hice y seré una shinobi como tú. —Apenas terminó de decirlo la abrazó y comenzó a besarle todo el rostro—. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Sabía que era una buena idea venir aquí.

Así que por eso volvió, pensó Kakashi.

—Gracias, Hokage-sama —Emiko adoptó una postura impropia de una niña de su edad lo cual pareció divertir tanto al Hokage como a Hikaru, quienes soltaron una risilla al verla hacer un intento de reverencia.

Emiko bufó algo molesta y desvió la mirada de los susodichos. De pronto, Hikaru notó que algo, o más bien alguien le llamó la atención. Siguió la mirada de su hija y vio quién era.

—Emiko, quiero presentarte a alguien más —Hikaru se levantó y le tendió la mano a su hija, ésta la tomó y juntas fueron hasta el fondo de la habitación. Hikaru se detuvo al quedar enfrente de un hombre con algo de barba apoyado contra la pared jugando con un encendedor.

—¿Sabes? Espero que no te la pases jugando de la misma manera cuando estés con tus alumnos, no está en ningún manual ninja, pero estoy segura que se sobreentiende que no debemos jugar con fuego. —El hombre rió ante el comentario de Hikaru y guardó el encendedor en uno de los bolsillo de su chaleco—. Hola Asuma, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Supongo por el olor apestoso que tienes que aún conservas tu horrible hábito.

—Yo también te extrañe, hermanita —Asuma le dio un abrazo a Hikaru que casi la deja sin aire, ésta le dio un leve empujón para apartarlo.

—Genial, ahora yo también apesto -comentó Hikaru con fastidio.

—Siempre lo hiciste. —Tras decir esto, Asuma recibió un golpe en el brazo de parte de su hermana—. ¡Auch! Había olvidado lo bruta que eras. —Se sobó el brazo para tratar de aminorar el dolor, mientras lo hacía, posó su vista en la niña que los observaba divertida—. Tú debes ser Emiko, soy Asuma, hermano de la molesta de tu madre y, de ahora en más, tu tío favorito. —Le dedicó una sonrisa a la niña.

—Lo sé, no soy tonta, ¿no escuchaste lo que dije antes? —hizo una breve pausa como pensando por un segundo—. Supongo que la inteligencia no corre en los varones de la familia y sobre ser mi tío favorito, no es muy difícil, eres el único que tengo —Asuma se rió.

—Veo que tiene tu sentido del humor, hermanita.

—Mejor el mio que el tuyo.

El Tercero estaba conmovido por la escena delante de sus ojos. Nunca pensó que volvería a ver a sus hijos juntos de nuevo.

—Hikaru, tú y Emiko deberían ir a casa y dejar sus cosas. Los demás, si no tienen ninguna pregunta, no veo porqué seguir esta reunión. Pueden irse y retomar sus tareas. —El Hokage se acercó a sus hijos para despedirse y fue el primero en abandonar el cuarto seguido por los ancianos del consejo.

—De acuerdo, debo irme a reunirme con mis alumnos pero podríamos vernos luego, me gustaría conocer a mi sobrina favorita, ¿qué dices, Emiko?

—Me encantaría, tío Asuma. —Le dedicó una sonrisa que derretiría hasta el corazón más frío. Asuma simplemente le sonrió y revolvió el cabello de la niña para luego abandonar la habitación.

Mientras todos se iban, Hikaru recordó a alguien que podría serle de ayuda.

—Iruka, espera —gritó para llamar la atención del shinobi que estaba cerca de la puerta. Se acercó a él y le sonrió—. Hola Iruka, que bueno verte de nuevo, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—H-hola Hikaru, bienvenida a la aldea. —La joven lo había tomado por sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver su cercanía—. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿qué hay de ti? Has cambiado mucho.

—¿En serio? Nunca me doy cuenta... De cualquier manera, me preguntaba si estabas libre para almorzar.

—Eh s-sí —E.l rostro de Iruka parecía un tomate a esta altura. Emiko notó esto y pensó en jugarle una pequeña broma, fingió tropezarse y empujó a su madre quien se sostuvo del pecho de Iruka para no caer al piso. Al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, Hikaru se apartó de Iruka y pasó más tiempo del necesario arreglando su ropa para evitar verlo a los ojos y ahorrarle a ambos la vergüenza—. ¿Se encuentran bien?

—Sí, no sé qué fue lo que pasó, ¿algo que decir, Emiko? —La niña solo negó con la cabeza para luego poner una sonrisa inocente. Hikaru rodó los ojos y devolvió su atención a Iruka—. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si nos encontramos en Ichiraku en una hora?

—Suena perfecto, nos vemos —Iruka se fue corriendo luego de decir eso para no seguir haciendo el ridículo frente a la kunoichi. Emiko se rió cuando el jönin estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para oírla.

—No sé qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso pero demás está decir que no debiste haber hecho eso. Iruka es maestro en la Academia y un viejo amigo, no deberías molestarlo.

—Lo siento —Emiko tenía la cabeza gacha y se veía arrepentida.

—Está bien, solo no lo hagas de nuevo. Si quieres burlarte de alguien, puedo decirte quien me cae mal en la aldea, pero está mal burlarse de nuestros amigos —dijo Hikaru en broma, tratando de animar a su hija.

—¿No deberías enseñarle que está mal burlarse de cualquier persona? —El simple sonido de su voz ya la ponía de malhumor.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, Bakakashi. Vamos Emiko, tenemos cosas que hacer.

La joven tomó la mano de su hija y se encaminó hacia la puerta pero antes de salir volvió a escuchar esa irritante voz:

—¿No crees que deberíamos hablar? Vamos a ser compañeros después de todo.

Hikaru respiró hondo. Tiene razón. Odio cuando tiene razón. Miró abajo hacia donde se encontraba Emiko y le dijo:

—Espérame afuera cariño, ya salgo. —Una vez que la niña se fue, cerró la puerta y se volteó a ver al peliplata—. ¿Qué quieres?


	5. Capítulo 5

Kakashi se había quedado sin palabras, de pronto no estaba seguro de qué decir, lo único que quería hacer era acortar la distancia que había entre ellos y abrazarla. Quería volver a sentir su aroma, sentir la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que sus pieles entraban en contacto. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. En su lugar, mantuvo una postura relajada y trató de sonar lo más calmado posible:

—No has cambiado mucho.

—Que raro, Iruka acaba de decirme lo contrario. Y mi padre no me reconoció cuando me vio.

—El Hokage pensaba que su hija estaba muerta, no había razón para que creyera que podría estar frente a él. Con respecto a Iruka, él no te conoce como yo —Kakashi dio un paso largo para quedar a medio metro de Hikaru, ésta tuvo que resistir el impulso de dar un paso atrás, no le agradaba tenerlo tan cerca pero no quería demostrarle que tenía algún efecto sobre ella—. Tu aspecto no ha cambiado mucho, si no hubiésemos estado ocupados pensando que estabas muerta, te hubiéramos reconocido. Pero tú, en cambio, sí que has cambiado.

—Sé que eres un idiota pero estoy segura de que ves la contradicción en lo que acabas de decir.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que sabes a lo que me refiero —Kakashi dio un paso adelante haciendo que Hikaru tuviera que alzar su cabeza para poder verlo a la cara, el jönin se dio cuenta que la joven estaba haciendo lo imposible para no verse afectada por la cercanía entre los dos—. No te estoy poniendo nerviosa, ¿no?

—¿Por qué estaría nerviosa?

—Bueno... tal vez porque última vez que estuvimos así terminaste besándome —Kakashi parecía tranquilo, hablaba en un tono sumamente relajado y eso molestaba en sobremanera a la kunoichi. Basta Hikaru, tranquila, solo está jugando contigo. No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza. Él tiene razón, ya no eres la misma niña que conocía, demuéstraselo.

—Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú el que se abalanzó a besarme —Kakashi se inclinó para verla más de cerca, entrecerró su ojo como si estuviera pensando en algo.

—Ambos sabemos que tu memoria no es la mejor, tiende a ser muy, ¿cuál es la palabra? —El peliplata se enderezó y llevó la mano a su mentón pretendiendo estar pensando—. Ah sí, selectiva —Hikaru frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

—Sigues usando el collar que él te dio —Hikaru desvió la mirada, estaba enojada pero trataba de contenerse, le gustara o no, iba a trabajar con Kakashi y no era buena idea pelearse el primer día—. Nunca lo entenderé, asesino a toda su familia y, aún así, tú sigues siéndole fiel.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Al diablo con el trabajo en equipo y los buenos modales. Estaba furiosa, quería golpearlo por atreverse hablar sobre su relación con Itachi. Todos sus nervios desaparecieron, ya no le importaba tenerlo cerca, no le importaba aparentar que no le afectaba. La kunoichi se había acercado demasiado y ahora sus cuerpos se rozaban ante el más mínimo movimiento, había apoyado su dedo índice contra el pecho del jönin de manera acusatoria. Kakashi sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho, sabía que Hikaru tendría un exabrupto luego de lo que dijo y, si bien era cierto lo que le había dicho, estaba esperando generarle eso. Incluso si estaba enojada con él, era reconfortante tenerla así de cerca, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de besarla manteniéndose firme en su lugar. Justo cuando Hikaru estaba a punto de recitarle el diccionario de los insultos, se paró en seco. No puedo andar por ahí gritando como loca cada que alguien mencione a Itachi y, aunque no me guste en lo más mínimo, voy a tener que trabajar con Kakashi. Respiro hondo y dijo:

—Tienes razón.

—¿Q-qué? —Kakashi se atragantó un poco por la sorpresa, no esperaba su cambio de actitud y mucho menos que estuviera de acuerdo con él—. ¿En serio?

—Sí —Hikaru permanecía inmutable frente a él y cada vez que respiraba, Kakashi era terriblemente consciente de la manera en que su pecho lo rozaba—, me refiero a que... Bueno, nunca lo entenderás, estás en lo correcto en eso, así que no tiene sentido tratar de explicarlo.

La joven le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, Kakashi la observó con el ceño fruncido. Su sonrisa era tan falsa que le dolía. Su corazón se estrujó al verla así, tan carente de...todo. Hubiera preferido que le gritara o lo golpeara, incluso si eso significaba pasar una semana en el hospital recuperándose, cualquier reacción era mejor que la que le había dado. Aún seguía pegada a él pero ahora le molestaba, ya no parecía la pequeña Hikaru que solía ponerse nerviosa ante su presencia, se sentía demasiado agobiado con su cercanía, cada roce lo quemaba, al mismo tiempo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y tuvo que alejarse de ella, lo cual le ganó una sonrisa burlona de parte de la kunoichi. Sentía como si hubiese estado horas en batalla, su respiración se encontraba algo agitada y su pecho le dolía a montones, quería desaparecer y sacarse la imagen de Hikaru de su cabeza. Durante todos estos años la había extrañado como a nadie y había fantaseado con el día en que la volviera a ver. Ninguna de sus fantasías la incluía a ella sonriéndole así, en todas se había imaginado a la vieja Hikaru, aquella que haría lo imposible para sacarle una sonrisa y que pensaba que no había nada que no pudiera arreglarse con una taza de té y un plato de dangos.

—¿Te sientes bien? No te ves muy bien que digamos y estás raramente callado. —Tenemos que trabajar juntos pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda divertirme un poco.

Kakashi agradecía que la máscara tapara su rostro impidiendo ver su sonrojo.

—De acuerdo, has estado callado por al menos dos minutos y ya dejó de ser gracioso. Mi hija me espera afuera, si no hay nada más de lo que quieras hablar, solo dime cuando necesitas que me presente frente al equipo y me iré pitando de aquí.

—Mañana al mediodía, puedes presentarte luego de la prueba de supervivencia, si es que logran pasarla. —El jönin tuvo que hacer acoplo de toda su fuerza para evitar que su voz sonara temblorosa o entrecortada.

—Nos vemos luego, Kakashi. —La kunoichi estaba a punto de abrir la puerta e irse cuando se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el jounin que ahora la miraba confundido. Se puso en puntas de pie y depositó un beso en su mejilla que duró más de lo necesario. Sin decir ni una palabra más, se encaminó hacia la salida pero antes de que pudiera irse el shinobi le dijo:

—¿Fue fácil? —Hikaru se volteó para verlo con una ceja levantada—. Cuando te fuiste, ¿fue fácil?

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando en tomarte unas vacaciones?

—Hablo en serio, Hikaru. Solo... necesito saberlo. —No sabía porqué le había preguntado, estaba seguro que, cualquiera fuera su respuesta, nada lo dejaría satisfecho pero no pudo evitarlo.

Hikaru estaba a punto de darle la espalda e irse, como había dicho antes, no le debía ninguna explicación. Pero cuando lo vio a los ojos se dio cuenta que frente a ella no estaba el Kakashi que la había lastimado tantos años atrás sino aquel niño que pedía a gritos que alguien lo ayudara a salir de la oscuridad en que se encontraba. No podía darle la espalda a ese niño.

—Fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer en mi vida pero, con el tiempo, supe que era lo correcto.


End file.
